The Fabric of Time
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Fred is depressed, George is in a coma and his world's gone to shit. He knows Hermione still has her Time-Turner, but he wants to do a little research before he goes back. He finds a book, and a room which has a giant red hour glass. Rated T at the moment. Eventual Fred/James.
1. The beginning

**Enjoy! **

Fred was curious about Hermione's necklace, it looked kind of like a…. No, it couldn't be. She got rid of it in her third year, or at least that's what she told everyone. She said she liked the look of it and got a replica, but Fred didn't think it was. It looked exactly the same, and no matter what magic she used, Fred could tell. He could sense it, it was… weird.

But he couldn't bring himself to admit it, to admit that Hermione still had her Time-Turner and it was just sitting around her neck. Just a simple stunning spell and Fred could- No! He couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to see who the marauders were.

No matter how much his heart was hurting over George. No matter how much he wished George would wake up, or open his eyes and say 'Fooled you Freddie!' He wouldn't do it. No, it wasn't going to happen he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to his desire to mend his broken heart at seeing his twin lie on that damned hospital bed in a coma everyday.

But he had to! He had to get away from all the pitiful looks, he had to smile again and he had to laugh. He had to be around people like himself. Although, he probably shouldn't express his sexuality as openly if he did. People back in that time didn't accept it as much as they did in Fred's time. George was straight, but Fred always knew he fancied guys, he didn't care about girls, he didn't get turned on when one had her skirt up a little to high, or when her shirt was a little too tight.

He got turned on in the guys showers after Quidditch practice, or flying lessons. He got turned on in the dormitories when they were getting changed, and whenever he could hear another guy jacking off.

He got turned on by the marauders, their pranking, their mischief, everything. Even though he had never seen their faces, he still looked up to them, he still thought they were bloody brilliant. So did George of course, but never as much, and Fred didn't really want to think about George in a time like this.

He had to keep his sanity, because as each day passed, a drop more would slip away, and the only way he could get it back was to go somewhere that wasn't grey. Somewhere, or rather some_time_, where people didn't know him, didn't expect anything of him.

So that's what led him to mope around Hogwarts for three days deciding what to do, many people thought it was because of George, that it had finally sunk in. But people who read between the lines knew something was up. Of course, Ron wasn't one of the people, still incredibly thick, but Harry and Hermione noticed, they whispered in the library, yes Fred went into the library.

He researched time-travel, time-turners, and witches and wizards who had time-travelled, he didn't find _anything_. When he walked into the library one late autumn morning he realized what he had to do, he had to go into the Restricted Section, that night.

* * *

Fred put his action into plan after dinner, Harry had given back the Marauders map a couple of weeks before saying something around the lines of 'You can still prank this way,' Of course he could still prank without it! He just didn't pass up the offer when Harry was willingly giving it back. After all without it, Fred couldn't go through with his plan.

Yes, he could just get McGonagall to sign a note, they were actually on good terms outside of his prankings, but this was adventure. This. Was. _Fun._ Fred, for the first time in what felt like forever, was actually enjoying himself. Reveling in the suspense, the mystery, adventure, angst for the fear of being caught. Not knowing what would happen next.

He snuck into the library which was bathed in pitch black darkness, checking the Marauders map to check that Madame Pince was still in her bed, sleeping; she was. He tried to silently open the gate to the Restricted Section, but the hinges were old and rusted, it creaked, probably to make you get caught if you tried it in the daylight it probably hadn't been oiled in years.

Fred quickly checked the map again, Madame Pince was still in bed, she barely even batted an eye, Filch was in the dungeons, in a place he spent most of his time, Fred guessed with his chains. He sighed in relief, no one noticed, he smirked, he missed this… He missed the adrenalin that sneaking around gave him, the rush was absolute. It was the best kind. He grinned and looked next to him at George- but he wasn't there… That's right. That was why he was doing it, for George, George wouldn't want him to be miserable like Fred was…

After ten minutes of aimlessly walking around, he finally spotted the book he wanted. '_The adventures and misadventures of travelling in time' _He read out the first passage; he had to know anything, and everything about it.

_Many witches and wizards have dabbled in time, many have been scorned by the reproachful hand of fate but there are some who have cheated time, and lived, untouched. Many believe it's a safe haven, if you go back far enough, when no-one knows you, you can start fresh. Our goal is to teach you your responsibilities if you too, decide to touch the fabric of time, to run your hand across it. It won't be easy, let us tell you, you cannot be seen, if you are, well, very bad things have been known to happen to witches and wizards who have._

_But don't let us discourage you! No, no! Our duty is to inform you the History of Time, and the famous Magical folk who have travelled it! So begins our journey, our journey through time, take it from us, you will want to continue reading as our exciting tales (which are definitely true!) will never cease to amaze, and will never get old as you pass this book from generation to generation!_

As if it wasn't enthralling enough, Fred flipped through the book and saw many pictures, some horrific, some so wonderful you couldn't even begin to fathom upon who could have possibly drawn them. That was magic for you.

Fred was grinning as he turned his lamp off, had I forgotten to mention that he was carrying a lamp? Dear me I am sorry… Fred turned around when he heard a strange hissing sound, a malicious sound, almost evil, definitely cruel though… He looked to the ground and sure enough; Mrs. Norris. Cats didn't show up on the map, only humans so Fred was at a disadvantage, he had forgotten about Mrs. Norris.

He stole a glance at the map, Filch was nearing, and Madame Pince was stirring, he cursed and dashed out of the Restricted Section, forgetting his lamp, still carrying the book, not even closing the gate. He was going to be in serious trouble if he got caught.

**Don't kill me! I promise Fred will go back in time soon! And just so you know, this is definitely James/Fred so don't worry. Who else loved the passage from the book? :3 I know, right? A moment of inspiration created that! Remember to R&R (Read and Review!) Anonymous ones are accepted.**


	2. Dot is introduced!

**Yaaaaay, she updated? But doesn't she slack off for like months and never update? Hey now! I am getting better don't judge! :D I know I know, I don't normally update this often, but I really like my plot. Future plans for my characters. Muahahaha.**

Fred ran down a long corridor, he had no idea where he was, but he looked at the map and saw Filch and Madame Pince closing in on him. Now I don't know if it was magic, or if the map was lying to get Fred to go into that classroom but he ran into the closest classroom he could find, it contained a big red hourglass. Fred waited for ages until Filch and Madame Pince were gone, at least that's what the map said because if you asked anyone they'd say they never saw Madame Pince or Filch, and if you asked them yourself, Madame Pince and Filch said they never left their chambers.

Fred was wondering what that big red hourglass was for the next couple of days. He realised that he had taken the book with him when he got back to the dormitories. He understood what that meant, he'd have to go back to the library at some point. But how could he? How could he give back the book that had all the information he needed? He hadn't read anymore of it since the night in the library, but he decided to read some more at that moment.

Picking up the book, he realised just how dusty it was, like it hadn't been touched in over a century… He read a passage marked 'The Dream of Time'

'_Over the years a tale about time has grown, it is said that a large, red hourglass contains time. As the years pass the object grows, and more sand appears. Although, it barely grows a quarter of an Inch and the sand weighs less than a third of a grain more; at least that is what is believed._

_The tale says that if you touch this hourglass, and think of a specific time, you can go back as far as you want. This cannot possibly be proven as the hourglass or rather 'The Dream of Time' as it has been labeled, has been missing since its inception.'_

Fred wondered if he was meant to find that room. He wondered if what he had seen really was 'The Dream of Time'. Although now he called it D.O.T; dot. He wondered and wondered until he could wonder no more. But just because he couldn't wonder, didn't mean he couldn't have an idea…

This idea was a good one, but was also risky, after all; there was no telling what would happen once he placed his palm upon dot. It troubled him about the lengths he would go to find happiness again. It really was selfish of him; leaving Georgie behind like that, not even bothering to at least try and get help. George had been experimenting with a new sweet when the toxic fumes of the potion hit him. It was meant to be a surprise for Fred; he didn't even know what it was supposed to do.

The Medi-Witches and Wizards at St. Mungo's had said that they would have to transfer George to a muggle hospital, because he didn't have any magical injuries. So, they couldn't help him, they weren't even going to try! They were just going to offload him to someone else!

Fred couldn't deal with this right now! He had to see what would happen, he would take the map and the book. He would touch it, dot that is, and if it didn't work, he'd have to use Hermione's Time-Turner. Even if that meant taking it by force.

You know what Fred didn't understand though? Was how George's injuries weren't magical… Sure he was in a coma, but that was because the potion did that to him, and muggles wouldn't be able to help if it was from a potion they had no idea how to cure. Fred couldn't think too much about it though, he had to get through dinner, and what with the way he had been acting before; it wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

Fred made his was downstairs, ignoring the worried stares, and the sympathetic, and all the whispers. He always saw Harry go through it, and felt sorry for him, just a little, but he never imagined it would happen to him too. He and George had always done things funny to annoy Harry, or just be total clowns. Like in their fourth year (Harry's second), when everyone thought Harry was the heir to Slytherin, they walked around announcing 'Heir of Slytherin coming through!' 'Yeah, better watch your manners! He might just petrify you!'

It was all good fun at the time, but now he really wished he hadn't done it, after all, if it happened to Fred, he didn't think he would be able to take it. He would have to apologize to Harry when he got to the Great Hall, and Gryffindor's table. He smiled at the thought of all the funny things, or what seemed funny to Fred, remembering all the good times. Of course people started to stare more intensely at the crazed maniac grinning for no apparent reason. Probably planning on mass destruction of the whole world. He ignored them.

When he finally got to the Great Hall, he looked to the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry with Hermione and his brother, Ron. He started walking in their direction; Harry spotted him first and smiled, then waved. Hermione and Ron proceeded to turn around and have a look at who Harry was waving at. Hermione spotted Fred, and smiled as well, but when Ron saw him, he just rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, and began attacking his food again.

Once he reached them he kind of stood awkwardly, as they looked up at him expectantly.

"Ahem," He said clearing his throat, getting ready for a speech, " Um Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for all the things I've done to you over the years, I realise now that it was uh… Wrong of me. G-George-George and I shouldn't have done some of the things we did." Fred started tearing up at George, and by the end his throat had that familiar uncomfortable feeling like when you're trying to hold in the tears, and your throat is trying to make you.

Harry walked over and asked to talk to him in private, to which Fred obliged thankfully. They escaped the Great Hall, walked for some time and found themselves in an old classroom that looked as if it hadn't been used in years, which it probably hadn't.

Harry placed his palm on Fred's cheek and whispered, "Fred, I know that now might be a bad time; but I want you to know that I never cared when you made jokes about me, or pranked me. It only made my feelings for you grow," Fred blushed as Harry's eyes fluttered down and he leaned into Fred.

Harry's lips connected to Fred's ever-so gently, and Fred's heart fluttered. It was amazing, out of all the kisses he'd ever had, this one felt almost perfect. Almost. Fred wouldn't admit that he could have something better, what was important was that it felt good, so good he forgot about almost everything.

He needed this, he needed this comfort, this pure love that was filling Fred's heart so it almost reached the top. But that was the thing, it was almost everything. It almost mended his heart. That's why he had to let it happen, he had to feel right again, even if it was almost right.

**I wonder why it was almost and not fully? Maybe it was Harry's eyes? Or the fact that he wasn't that into pranking? If you know what I mean! :P Anyway, It will get there, don't worry! I hope you enjoyed, and I just wanted to let you know that I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I only own my ideas. :) Thanks, bye!**


End file.
